Thronecoming (Special)
Thronecoming ''' is one of the last webisodes from the Chapter 2 webisode selection. Summary '''Coming Soon. Transcript Female Narrator: Welcome friends to the world of Ever After High. Where today we're telling the tale of a most special event: Thronecoming. Male Narrator: A school holiday where Ever After High presents the fairytale students at their best. It all starts with a Thronecoming parade. Female Narrator: And who can forget the big game, the Bookball Championship!... Daring Charming: Charm you later. Girl Students: Ahh! Male Narrator: ...Or, the Thronecoming dance- Female Narrator: -where a Thronecoming Queen and King will be crowned. Male Narrator: Ever After High does have a spellsworth of students, who fit that slipper. Ashlynn Ella: *giggles* Dexter Charming: And this year, all the voting is gonna be on the MirrorNet! Me and Humphrey Dumpty are in charge of it. Daring Charming: Let me save you some time, little bro. I'm quite certain I'll be named Thronecoming King. After all, I am handsome. Apple White: Hey, Raven! I already voted online for Thronecoming Queen. And...I voted for you. Raven Queen: Really? Why did you vote for me? Apple White: I always win these things, and well, you technically come from a long line of Queens. Raven Queen: Thanks! I'm really glad that you're turning the page! I mean, I'm the daughter of the Evil Queen and a Rebel, but...that doesn't mean I'm troubled. Hall Speaker: Raven Queen, please report to the Headmaster's office at once. Milton Grimm: Can we get you something? Dragon-egg omelette? Raven Queen: No, I'm good. Milton Grimm: Ms Trollworth! One dragon-egg omelette! So, Ms. Queen, how is your Thronecoming float going, hmm? Raven Queen: It's going good. Milton Grimm: Delightful, my dear! *chuckles* Raven Queen: Can I ask you something? Milton Grimm: Of course! Raven Queen: Why are you being nice to me? Ever since I didn't sign the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day, I always thought that you, well, that you saw me as trouble. Milton Grimm: *chuckles* You? A-a trouble maker? Of course not! Ha ha ha ha ha! But, funny you should mention Legacy Day. As you know, Thronecoming is one of the few days a year the Storybook of Legends is removed from its protective case and displayed for the public. And... a perfect time for you to reconsider and sign in front of the whole world. Raven Queen: I'm sorry Headmaster, but I made my choice on Legacy Day. I wanna write my own destiny, not follow in the footsteps of my mother. Now if there's nothing else, I'll be going. Ms Trollworth: Would you like this boiled...or fried? Milton Grimm: She doesn't understand. We must stay true to the stories. Young Milton Grimm: *pants* Last one to touch the Heart Tree is a dodo egg! Come on little brother! Young Giles and Young Milton Grimm: *laughs* Young Giles Grimm: We're always gonna be best friends, right Milton? Young Milton Grimm: Yeah. Always. Giles Grimm: Thronecoming at last. The key! The door is open! Ashlynn Ella: You ready? I can't wait to finish my float! And I get it all without harming a single flower! Briar Beauty: Harming a flower? Ashlynn Ella: Hey, plants have feelings too, you know. Briar Beauty: *giggles* You go ahead. I just need to sew up this skirt. Ashlynn Ella: Okay, see you there! Briar Beauty: Ow, my finger! Ah! *yawns and snores* Earl Grey: *squeaks* Madeline Hatter: *giggles* Blondie Lockes: Ooh! Who wants pizza? I sampled a slice and it is just right! Cerise Hood: Ooh! Meat lovers pizza. *growls* Holly O'Hair: Look! Our fairytale princes are talking strategy for the big game. Don't you just love it when they act all heroic? Dexter Charming: We're never gonna beat Beanstalk High at bookball! Daring Charming: Oh, little brother don't be such a worrier! How tough can it be to beat a bunch of little beans, huh? Hunter Huntsman: Beanstalk High is filled with giants, Daring, not beans. Daring Charming: Well, then we are in a lot of trouble aren't we? *chuckles* Sparrow Hood: They're gonna kick our tails, yeah!! Cerise Hood: Hey guys. You know I was thinking, maybe I'd try out for the bookball team. I'm wicked fast. Dexter Charming: Oh, well, that sounds good- Sparrow Hood: But you're a girl, oh! Cerise Hood: So? What does that have to do with it? Daring Charming: Sorry, Cerise. Damsels are for saving, not playing fairytale-back. Cerise Hood: *growls* Boys! Daring and Dexter Charming, Hunter Huntsman and Sparrow Hood: Hi Tiny. Tiny: Guys! I think I know a way we can win against the Giants! Huddle up! Cerise Hood: *growls* Raven Queen: Nice float Apple, it's totally off the page! Apple White: Thanks Raven! It's got the apple tree that you poison me from! Or, um, might poison me from, huh. Raven Queen: Apple... Apple White: Aww, it's okay, Raven. You'll come around, I just know it! Raven Queen: "Come around"? I've tried to explain this to you every way I know how! I wanna write my own destiny. And to be honest, when it comes to this, I think you're being selfish. Apple White: Whoa! Students: *gasps* Apple White: You-you think I'm being selfish? Raven Queen: All you care about is your own Happily Ever After. Apple White: You know, because YOU didn't sign the book all of our stories could go poof. We could all go poof! Raven Queen: Yeah, but we didn't! Apple White: Yet! Raven, I don't want you to sign the book for me. I want you to sign it so that nothing bad happens to the people that I love. Including you! If you ask me, you're the one who's being selfish. Ashlynn Ella: *whispers* Briar? Briar Beauty: *snores* Ashlynn Ella: Briar! Briar Beauty: *snores* Alarm clock: GET! UP! Briar Beauty: Oh, no! How long have I been asleep? Ashlynn Ella: Well, you missed float-building. Briar Beauty: But that's one of the best parties of the year! Ashlynn Ella: It's okay. It's not like- Briar Beauty: No. It's not okay! Is this what it's gonna be like when I sleep for a hundred years? Why, I'm gonna miss out on all the fun and-and my friends! Ashlynn Ella: You always knew this was gonna happen. That you were going to be the next Sleeping Beauty. Briar Beauty: I know! But..uh...now, it just feels...real. Ashlynn Ella: Well, you haven't signed the Storybook of Legends yet. Briar Beauty: *gasps* Ashlynn! Ashlynn Ella: Look Briar, you wouldn't be the first person to question your destiny. I mean, I already signed and I, kinda wish I hadn't. Who knows what's gonna happen to Hunter and me? Briar Beauty: So, you're saying I shouldn't sign, I should...rebel? Ashlynn Ella: I'm saying, that you have choices. Raven Queen: Did I make the wrong choice? Unknown Student: Hey! Who threw that? Baba Yaga's House: *clucking* Baba Yaga: Very good. Haha! *knocks* That's far enough! Baba Yaga's House: *clucking* Baba Yaga: Now, you're about to discover a most unique building here at school. It's called, Heritage Hall! C.A. Cupid: Madam Yaga? Where is it? Baba Yaga: Well, you see... Heritage Hall is a magical structure. It only appears during Thronecoming. Students: Aahh! Madeline Hatter: Wow! Students: Aahh! Madeline Hatter: Woah! Students: Ooooh! Baba Yaga: Heritage Hall is dedicated to those who came before you, your parents, the alumni of Ever After High! Now, if everyone will gather around the Storybook of Legends, I'd like to tell you about your Thronecoming treasures. When your parents were students, they were given the chance to leave gifts for any of their children who might attend this school. Milton Grimm: *coughs* Um, yes! Well, let's get to it! Students: Yay! *giggles* Blondie Lockes: Ooh, running shoes! Those bears will never catch me now! Thanks, mom. Cerise Hood: Sweet! A picnic basket with an electronic Mirror Lock! Holly O'Hair: Hair brushes? We already have like a million of - Poppy O'Hair: Wicked! Briar Beauty: Oh, a super-soft neck supporting pillow, heh, great! Cedar Wood: Glasses? I don't get it. Why would my dad?-wait a splinter! I can't tell a lie, and neither can these glasses. They're revealer rays! Duchess Swan: Whatever after. They probably don't even work. Cedar Wood: Well, they're telling me the truth about your dress! Which is not a real Hans Christian Dior, like you've been telling everyone it is. Duchess Swan: I-I. *honks* Madeline Hatter: What did you get, Raven? Raven Queen: It's a coin! The Wishing Well? Raven Queen: What am I supposed to wish for? Wait, I know! I wish to know what happens to my friends if I don't sign the Storybook of Legends? Apple White: The step-sisters! Run! *screams* Evil Step-Sisters: *cackles* C.A. Cupid: Ah! Oh! Step-Sisters: *cackles* Raven Queen: No! *gasping* Young Milton Grimm: Hahaha! Giles, check it out! The Ogre's Cave! Young Giles Grimm: Whoa. We better get out of here. Young Milton Grimm: Ha ha! Are you scared? Young Giles Grimm: Uh, yeah! Don't you remember the story father had told us? No one has ever gone into that cave and come out alive. Young Milton Grimm: Oh, please. That's just a story. They don't all come true you know. Young Giles Grimm: Milton! No! Hunter Huntsman: Okay Tiny, so what's the secret to beating the Giants from Beanstalk High? Tiny: All Giants have a weakness. Our little toes are really ticklish! Dexter Charming: So like, this is enough right here? Tiny: *laughs* Daring Charming: Uh oh! Raven Queen: Guys, hey! Guys! Have you seen Apple? Hopper Croakington II: No, but hey, wouldn't you rather hang out with the coolest dudes ever after? Raven Queen: *angry scowls* Hopper Croakington II: Good luck on your adventure, fair maiden. Cedar Wood: Lizzie, do you have any fairy-fives? Lizzie Hearts: NO! OFF WITH YOUR- but, wait a spell! Are those your revealer rays? Cedar Wood: I wish I could just tell a lie! Raven Queen: Hey! Have you seen Apple? Poppy O'Hair: No. Cedar Wood: Not me. Holly O'Hair: Uh uh. Raven Queen: Where is she? Cerise Hood: I'm just saying. We have vegetarian days in the Castleteria, why not meat days? Raven Queen: Apple! There you are, finally! Apple White: Raven, you'll have to wait your turn, i'm- Raven Queen: I want to sign the Storybook of Legends! Apple White: *gasps* Madeline Hatter: *gasps* Cerise Hood: *gasps* Male student: Whoa. Female student: *gasps* Sparrow Hood: *gasps* Troll girl: *gasps* Knight: No way! Dragon: No way! Apple White: Um, meeting adjourned. Headmaster Grimm! You're never going to believe it! The best thing ever after has happened! Milton Grimm: Really? And what is that? Raven Queen: *sighs* I want to sign the Storybook of Legends. Apple White: Isn't that spelltastic? Milton Grimm: It certainly is! Whatever changed your mind? Raven Queen: Apple was right, I was being selfish. I don't want anything to happen to our friends. Apple White: *giggles* Milton Grimm: W-e-ell, I'm glad you finally see the story from our point of view! I shall make the arrangements. The Thronecoming parade will be seen by millions in the magical world. It'll be the perfect time for you to sign your destiny. Raven Queen: Uh...millions? Apple White: *giggles* Blondie Lockes: Can you believe it fairytale fanatics? Raven Queen is going to sign the Storybook of Legends! Why, this is THE most epic thing to happen since... since she didn't sign the Storybook. First up, Huntlynn. That's my cute name for Hunter and Ashlynn. *giggles* Ashlynn Ella: It's just, when Raven decided not to sign, we thought there was hope...for us. Hunter Huntsman: Yeah! Wait, Raven's gonna sign? Ashlynn Ella: Honey, you really need to read the Mirror Blogs. Madeline Hatter: Well, Raven convinced me. She doesn't want anything to happen to her best friends ever after. And what's the hatter with that? Earl Grey: *squeaks* Duchess Swan: Oh! This changes everything! Cerise Hood: Oh.. this doesn't change anything. Oh! Dexter Charming: A-all I have to say is...only two more days to vote for Thronecoming Queen and King so get online and vote! Briar Beauty: Me? Well, Raven signing the Storybook of Legends means we'll each play our part! *gasps* and I'll sleep - for a hundred years. Female narrator: And so, as Thronecoming approached, the girls were getting their dresses fairest at the Fitting Ballroom. Apple White: Can you believe it? Raven is going to sign! Raven Queen: Huh. Apple White: It's like my birthday and New Chapter Day and True Hearts Day all wrapped into one! Ow! Ooh, a little tight, don't you think? Ah, anyway, all wrapped into one beautiful present! Briar Beauty: Ugh! WE GET IT! Blondie Lockes , Duchess Swan and Raven Queen: *gasps* Duchess Swan: Whoa, what's ruffled your feathers? Briar Beauty: It's just - *sigh*, it's not as easy as you make it sound Apple. Apple White: What's not? Briar Beauty: Following our destinies. I mean, you really think I wanna sleep for a hundred years? Raven Queen: Well, you are gonna miss out on all the great parties. Briar Beauty: Is that how you guys see me, just a party girl? I don't wanna sleep 'cause I'm gonna lose all my friends. Gonna be alone. How do you think that feels? Raven Queen: I've never thought about that. Briar Beauty: Well I have. And now that you're gonna sign, well... changes everything. Apple White: But Briar, we all have our part to play. Briar Beauty: Easy for you to say, Apple. You get poisoned for what, like a week? Blondie Lockes, C.A. Cupid, Duchess Swan and Raven Queen: Ooh! Apple White: Briar! I'm sorry you're upset but - Briar Beauty: I'm happy for you, Apple. I'm happy that Raven is gonna sign. But.. now, I don't think I want to. Young Giles Grimm: Whoa. Milton? Milton? What if the Ogre catches us? Young Milton Grimm: It's just a story! There's no such thing- Sound from inside the cave: *roaring* Young Milton Grimm: *panting* *sigh* *gasping* Giles? Sound From Inside The Cave: *roaring* Young Milton Grimm: GILES! Crowd: *cheering and whistling* Child in Crowd: *cries* Lance Charming: Lance Charming here with Ever Action News. The first floats are coming down the street and don't they look spellbinding! Crowd: *cheering* Lance Charming: Now don't forget folks, Headmaster Milton Grimm has promised a fairy special surprise at the end of the parade route. Remember to tune in later today and find out what it is. Reporting at the scene in Book End, I'm Lance Charming. *dully* That's a wrap. Milton Grimm: And so, as many of you remember, there was a minor―hmm―Chapter brink at Legacy Day, but I'm happy to report, that has now been resolved. Raven Queen is going to sign the Storybook of Legends! Crowd: *cheers* Cedar Wood: Huh? There can't be! Somebody is not telling the truth! Raven Queen: My name is Raven Queen - Cedar Wood: Raven! Raven! Raven Queen: - and I - Cedar Wood: Raven! Raven! Milton Grimm: Ms. Wood! Split! Cedar Wood: Ah, Raven! That's not the real Storybook of Legends! That's a fake! Raven Queen: *gasps* Apple White: *gasps* Milton Grimm: Ha ha, calm down. *chuckles* Thronecoming pranks are a traditional occurrence. Cedar Wood: This isn't a prank! My revealer rays only tell the truth. That is not the real Storybook of Legends. Milton Grimm: *chuckles* Calm down! This has gone far enough! Ms. Queen, it is time for you to sign the book and seal your destiny. Raven Queen: I'm sorry but, if Cedar says the book is fake, then it is. Apple White: Raven, no! Milton Grimm: I guess I should have known better than to trust you, Raven Queen! You probably did all this just to make me look foolish! Raven Queen: No! I wanna sign. I really do, but...eh! Milton Grimm: This isn't...the- Raven Queen: *gasps* Milton Grimm: -end. Milton Grimm: They know. They know you switched them! I ask you again, where did you hide the real Storybook of Legends? The Evil Queen in Mirror: *Evil laughing* Ashlynn Ella: Okay, Thronecoming...totally off on the wrong slipper! Briar Beauty: Well, since the book is a fake, at least Raven can't sign and I don't have to decide what I'm gonna do. *claps* Ashlynn Ella: Unless... Briar Beauty: *claps* Unless what? Ashlynn Ella: Unless Raven decides to go looking for the real Storybook of Legends. Briar Beauty: She wouldn't do that. Would she? Raven Queen: Maddie! You have to help is find the real book! Kitty Cheshire: *snoring* Meow. Apple White: Hey, um, maybe we should talk outside so Kitty doesn't hear. Madeline Hatter: Don't worry! When she's taking a catnap, nothing wakes her up Raven Queen: So, you'll help? Madeline Hatter: Of course. Raven's totally got me seeing the royal side of things and I can't say no to her, or a good cup of tea! If there's one person who knows everything that goes on in this school, it's the person that lives under this school! *giggles* Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter: *giggles* Apple White: So, who exactly are we looking for? Giles Grimm: From the nest to the sea, comes the bird made of three, to seek truth, beauty and me! Madeline Hatter: It's hat-tastic to see you too, Giles! Apple White: Ah! Giles Grimm! Raven Queen: The one and only. Apple White: I-I knew the Headmaster had a brother, but- Giles Grimm: Feathers and friends, together alone. Madeline Hatter: He says "hi". Apple White: What's he doing down here? Raven Queen: Well, he only speaks Riddlish, so, we don't really know. Madeline Hatter: But, if the real Storybook of Legends is near, he can absotively point us in the right direction! Giles Grimm: Pages and chapters and bookmarks are bound, but where can freedom truly be found? Madeline Hatter: He's talking about the book! I better write this down. Hold please! I know there's some parchment in here somewhere. Young Milton Grimm: *panting* Father! Father! Father Grimm: Milton? What is it? Young Milton Grimm: It's Giles, I dared him to go into the Ogre's Cave. Father Grimm: But I told you the story. Young Milton Grimm: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Madeline Hatter: Found it! Male Narrator: And so, the big day finally arrived, the Thronecoming Bookball Championship! Female Narrator: Big day? No. The big day is the Thronecoming dance. Male Narrator: Ah, bookball game. Female Narrator: Thronecoming dance! Madeline Hatter: Whodelitoodedoo! The game is about to start. Male Narrator: I...forgot she could hear us. Coach Gingerbreadman: Okay, now these Giants from Beanstalk High, they are tough. However- Daring Charming: Um, Coach Gingerbreadman, sorry to interrupt but, it's all good. We got a plan. Hunter Huntsman: Hex yeah we do! Tiny told us that all Giants have a weak spot on their little toes! Coach Gingerbreadman: True, but that's why the other team is wearing toe protectors. Sparrow Hood: I'll stay on the bench yeahheaahh-eaahheaahh yeahh! Raven Queen: Okay! Now is the perfect time to go looking for the book. Madeline Hatter: Wait a spell, let's grab Cedar! Those truth-telling glasses will let us know if we find the real dealio. Cedar Wood: Huh? Ashlynn Ella: Where are they going? Briar Beauty: I don't know. Hunter Huntsman: Ohhh! Crowd: *groaning* Hunter Huntsman: Major...fairy...fail. Giants: Giants! Giants! Giants! Giants! Giants. Raven Queen: So, you think the real Storybook of Legends is hidden in here? Madeline Hatter: This is where the clue leads, where the stories of the past come alive, revive, and thrive. See anything, Cedar? Cedar Wood: Hmm, nope, just a- wait a splinter! I think the Storybook of Legends is in... the Storybook of Legends! Hopper Croakington II: Aaarghhh! Crowd: *booing* Hopper Croakington II: Uhh. Daring Charming: Huh! Crowd: *booing* Cerise Hood: Uhh. Coach Gingerbreadman: Ohh, come on! Dexter Charming: But they're so fast! Daring Charming: Awh-ah-huh-ooh-awh! Coach Gingerbreadman: Why aren't you doing what I told ya? Go! Go! Go! Daring Charming: Wait a spell! I know a damsel who might just be able to rescue us! Cerise! Um, if you're not doing anything, you know, maybe you could... Cerise Hood: I'll get my shoes. Apple White and Raven Queen: *grunting* Apple White: It just won't budge. Raven Queen: So what do we do? Blondie Lockes: How 'bout I give it a try? Madeline Hatter: Blondie! Apple White: *gasps* Were you spying on us? Blondie Lockes: A good reporter always knows where the story is...and, if it is a lock you need to get past, well, *giggles* that is kind of my thing. *gasps* Raven Queen: Wicked! I wonder if we're supposed to- Briar Beauty: Raven! Raven Queen: Okay, did everyone and their fairy godmother follow us here? C.A. Cupid: Well, I didn't follow you, but I got bored at the game so, I thought I'd come check this place out. What are you all doing here? Apple White: We're trying to find the real Storybook of Legends, so Raven can sign. Briar Beauty: I'm sorry but, huh, I can't let you do that! Apple White: Briar? Briar Beauty: If you find the real book, that means I'm gonna lose you all! Ashlynn Ella: Briar, maybe we can find another- Briar Beauty: Raven, no! Apple, C.A.Cupid, Briar, Madeline, Ashlynn, Cedar, Blondie: *gasps* Apple White: I'm sorry, Briar. Apple, C.A.Cupid, Briar, Madeline, Ashlynn, Cedar, Blondie, Raven *screaming* C.A. Cupid: Whoa. What is this place? Cedar Wood: Look at all the writing. Apple White: I think we're inside the book! Raven Queen: Maddie, are there any more clues left? Madeline Hatter: "A chapter for all to live and survive, with a page of the answer and come out alive". The books - there are eight books! Ashlynn Ella: And there are eight of us. Apple White: *gasps* It sounds like a page from the real Storybook of Legends is hidden in each of these books. Cedar Wood: But, how do we know which story is ours? Raven Queen: We don't. Briar Beauty: Guess there's no going back. Raven Queen: One. Apple White: Two. Apple, C.A.Cupid, Briar, Madeline, Ashlynn, Cedar, Blondie, Raven: Three! Cedar Wood: Three bowls of porridge! Well, i'm in Blondie's story! Bears: *growls* Cedar Wood: Uh oh. Bears! Raven Queen: Oh no. I'm in Apple's story! Evil Queen: Eat, my dear, eat. Raven Queen: *gasps* Evil Queen: Hee hee hee hee hee. Raven Queen: Whoa! Evil Queen: It's your destiny! Ashlynn Ella: Why do I feel...*gasps*, I'm in Cedar's story! C.A. Cupid: *gasps* Wait a spell! I'm in Ashlynn's story! Oh, it's midnight. Blondie Lockes: Um, okay. This is... Queen of Hearts: OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! Blondie Lockes: Mad! Madeline Hatter: I'm Cupid, tea-riffic! Ooh. I bet I'm supposed to make those bunnies fall in love! Male bunny: *squeaking* Madeline Hatter: Or not! Briar Beauty: Am I...*gasps* Magic Mirror: It worked, my Queen, the poison worked. Now, you are the fairest in the land. Briar Beauty: I did that? Oh no. Apple White: A spinning wheel. Castle tower. That must mean I'm in Briar's story! Well, as long as I don't- no. No! Giles Grimm: *gasps* The pages! For ages, the pages! Crowd: *cheering* Cerise Hood: *growls* Daring Charming: Yes, Cerise. Run! Run! Dexter Charming: Yeah, Cerise! Get it, girl! Whoa! We're gonna get those- Fellow Team Mate: Go! Go! Go! Coach Gingerbreadman: Run! Run! As fast as you can! Fellow Team Mate: Go, go, go, go! Crowd: *gasps* *cheers* Three Billy Goats Gruff: *bleating* Crowd: *cheers* Cerise Hood: *howling* Bookball Commentator: And the game is over! Cerise Hood scores the winning touch-ground. Ever After High wins! Bear: *growling* Cedar Wood: The page! Maddie! Are you okay? Madeline Hatter: Oh yeah, but whoo-hoo! I mean, Cupid's job is not all just hearts and kisses. Cedar Wood: *giggles* Blondie Lockes: Not my head! Whoa! I don't ever want to go home with you on break. Madeline Hatter: Whoo-ha-ha-ha. Ashlynn Ella: Ah-ha ha! C.A. Cupid: So that's what it feels like when the slipper's on the other foot! Evil Queen: Ah-hahahaha! Raven Queen: Ah! Evil Queen: You must eat! Raven Queen: *gasps* Evil Queen: It's your destiny. Raven Queen: Oh! Evil Queen: You cannot escape your story! *cackling* *screams* Madeline Hatter: Raven, you made it! Raven Queen: Briar, are you okay? Briar Beauty: Oh, Raven. I had no idea. Blondie Lockes: Wait a spell...where's Apple? Ashlynn Ella: Briar's is the only book left! Briar Beauty: So, if Apple has my story...and she fell asleep, she won't be able to find her page! I have to help her! Raven Queen: Briar, wait! It's too dangerous! Briar Beauty: I have to. She's my best friend! Creeping Vine Creature: *stretching/creeping sounds* *scowling* Briar Beauty: *screams* Huh? Creeping Vine Creature: *stretching/creeping sounds* Briar Beauty: Ugh! Huh-uh! Creeping Vine Creature: *stretching/creeping sounds* Briar Beauty: I'm ending this chapter! Creeping Vine Creature: *scowling* *screeching* Briar Beauty: Apple! Ashlynn Ella: Briar did it! Briar Beauty: Apple! Apple, wake up. Wake up! Apple White: Uh, you-you saved me. Briar Beauty: Of course. We're best friends. Apple White: Forever after. Raven Queen: That doesn't look like the Storybook of Legends. Ashlynn Ella: Well, what does it say? Raven Queen: "Speech return, words you say. Break this curse, for our new day"! Briar Beauty: Nothing happened. Giles Grimm: But it did. You retrieved the pages so you could break my curse. Madeline Hatter: He says we retrieved the pages-*gasps*-Giles! You can talk! Like, everyone can understand you, talk! Giles Grimm: Yes, Madeline. And for that I thank you-all of you! It took extraordinary courage for you to face those challenges. You are all a credit to your stories. Apple White: But, Mr Grimm, if we weren't searching for the Storybook of Legends, do you know where it is? Giles Grimm: No...but I know who took it! Cedar Wood: Who? Giles Grimm: The Evil Queen. Raven Queen: My mother? Giles Grimm: *makes an explosion noise* Raven Queen: My mother stole the Storybook of Legends! Why? Giles Grimm: I do not know. But I can tell you this, years ago your mother tried to expand beyond her story and bring evil to all the tales. Flashback of Evil Queen in Giles' Mirror: *cackling* Giles Grimm: And my brother and I, we stopped her! Blondie Lockes: But, why are you down here? Giles Grimm: Oddly enough, because of my brother. Ashlynn Ella: What! Why? Giles Grimm: *sighs* Let me tell you a tale. A long time ago when my brother and I were just boys... Young Milton Grimm: Giles? I'm so sorry! I will never go against the stories again. Ever. Giles Grimm: While I always respected our fairytale past, I also thought of that each of us should be able to write our own destiny. Cedar Wood: And the Headmaster didn't like that. Giles Grimm: Indeed he did not. He cursed me with that babble spell and imprisoned me here. C.A. Cupid: But your curse is lifted now. Giles Grimm: Yes! Thanks to you extraordinary girls! Now, come, Thronecoming is almost upon us! Apple White: Are you coming with us? Giles Grimm: *chuckles* Well, now, I haven't been to a party in ages! I wouldn't know what to wear. Apple White: We'll help! Apple, Blondie, Maddie and Raven: *laughs* Giles Grimm: *laughs* Cerise Hood: Ugh! Cedar Wood: *laughs* Cerise Hood: *growls* Cedar Wood and Cerise Hood: *laughs* Poppy O'Hair: Help! Enough already. Enough! Poppy's hairbrush: *meiouw* Madeline Hatter: Ah-ah-ah-ahem! Kitty Cheshire: *giggles* Earl Grey: *squeaks* C.A. Cupid, Raven, Apple: *giggling and chatting* Ashlynn Ella: Hey Briar, can you come help me with my hair? Briar Beauty: Uh, yeah. Um...coming. Little and Middle Billy Goats Gruff: *bleating * Hopper Croakington II: *whistling* Daring Charming: Huzzah! Hunter Huntsman and Coach Gingerbreadman: Yeah! Thronecoming Crowd: *clapping, gasping and whistling* Hopper Croakington II: *croaks* Bo Peeps' Sheep: *baa* Milton Grimm: Welcome, everyone... *feedback* Thronecoming Crowd: *gasps and groans* Milton Grimm: ...to Ever After High's... Humphrey Dumpty: Whoa! Uh! Milton Grimm: ...Thronecoming dance! Thronecoming Crowd *cheers* MORE COMING SOON Gallery Book Circle - Thronecoming Trailer.png Young Backgrounder - Thronecoming.png Three Backgrounders - Thronecoming.png The Queen of Hearts - Thronecoming.png The Evil Queen - Thronecoming.png Ravens Mom - Thronecoming.png Evil Queen - Thronecoming.png Backgrounder - Thronecoming.png Baba Yaga's Cottage - Thronecoming.png 2 Backgrounders - Thronecoming.png Blondie Duchess and Raven - Thronecoming.png Backgrounders 2 - Thronecomning.png Backgrounders 1 -Thonecoming.png Milton, Apple, Raven Thronecoming.png Melody's Thronecoming Dress.png Melody Thronecoming.png Hunter Ashlynn Cedar Cupid Thronecoming.png Holly Poppy Cedar Thronecomong.png Cupid Raven Apple - Thronecoming.png Crowd Thronecoming.png Ashlynn Briar Thronecoming.png Ashlynn Briar Cedar Cerise Thronecoming.png Apple vote - Thronecoming.png Apple Thronecoming.png Apple Raven Thronecoming.png Apple Blondie Ashlynn Thronecoming.png Thronecoming Milton Grimm.png Milton and Giles.png Giles Grimm Thronecoming.png Giles and papers Thronecoming.png Pixys.png Cerise and pizza Thronecoming.png Lance Charming.png Thronecoming.png Briar, Ash, Cedar, Cupid, Blondie, Maddie,Raven, Apple - Thronecoming.png Maddie Thronecoming.png Cedar and Raven Thronecoming.png Student mix Thronecoming.png Cedar Duchess Thronecoming.png Webisode